Paradise: The First Christmas
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: This is a story of the family's first Christmas together. Ethan is finding guardianship of four young children to be a challenge. With little money, a small, tight cabin and a Colorado winter, he finds himself in a huge dilemma. Christmas is coming. What is a bachelor to do? With help from some elves, life gets interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place early in the lives of the Cord family. Ethan has now had the guardianship of his sister's four children for just over seven months. This is the first Christmas since the children left St. Louis. They were raised by parents who were theatre performers. Their Mother died of T.B. and their Father left a year before and is unaccounted for at this time._

* * *

**Paradise: The First Christmas**

**Chapter 1.**

_Ethan Cord, bachelor, ex gunfighter, temporary deputy and new guardian of four children is facing a new dilemma. Christmas is coming._

* * *

The first day of December in Paradise, Colorado dawned cold and dark. Waking up early, Ethan pulls his clothes over his long johns. Pulling the heavy woolen socks over his feet he reaches for his boots. Grabbing his heavy fleece lined coat, he carries it into the kitchen. Bending down he reaches for the stovewood in the woodbin by the stove. Finding it empty, he frowns as he pulls on the coat.

"I'll just have a talk with that boy. He knows that is one of his jobs around here. We shouldn't be out of wood in the house." Ethan says to himself as he stalks to the woodpile. After five trips he has the woodbox filled and more stacked up by the front door. Now that the kitchen is beginning to warm up, he calls "Joseph, I need you to get up and dressed now. We have chores."

Coming to the curtains, separating the kitchen and front room sitting area from the children's bedroom, thirteen year old Claire pokes her head between the curtains. "Good Morning Uncle Ethan, I'll start breakfast as soon as I get dressed. It won't take me long to start the oatmeal."

"Morning Claire, you climb back in bed until I get the front of the house warmed up. It's still frosty in the kitchen. We'll bring in the eggs and milk when we finish the chores. I'll help you fix breakfast then."

"Yes sir."

"Is Joseph up and dressing?"

"I don't hear him. Do you want me to get him up?"

"I'll get him. Climb back in bed now. It's too cold to be up right now unless you have to be."

Pulling the curtain aside, Ethan walks over to the boy's side of the room. A rope attached to the wall on each side of the room, divides the space into two sections. Ethan draped a sheet over the rope to provide a private area for Claire. She has her bed on one side of the sheet and the boys have their beds on the other. Walking over to his eleven year old nephew's bed, Ethan says quietly "Joseph? I need your help. We have to gather eggs, milk the cow and clean the stalls this morning. Let's get a move on so we can get breakfast ready."

Not getting a response, Ethan reaches down and shakes the boy by the shoulder. "Joseph! This is my last time calling you. Either get up or take the consequences! I've called you twice already."

"I'm awake. It's just so cold. I can't get my legs to cooperate and move out of the bed." Joseph whispers.

"I tell you what, I'll go warm your shirt and coat for you. You go ahead and take care of any needs you may have while I'm doing that. I'll bring the clothes back for you in five minutes and I want to see you getting dressed. I'll warm your scarf also. Be sure to put on the heavy socks Claire knitted and your boots. We'll need gloves also. It is bitterly cold outside."

Seven year old Ben and six year old George are watching and listening. "Uncle Ethan, do you need us to gather eggs this morning?" Ben asks.

"No boys. You two stay in bed until I come back and get you. It's very cold and you need to stay warm. Both of you already have dripping noses and I don't want to make that worse. Stay in bed."

Joseph waits until his Uncle has left the room before throwing his pillow at Ben. Giggling the boy throws it back. Finding his pillow, Ben tosses it at Joseph also. In minutes, the three boys are firing pillows across the room trying to hit each other.

Walking back in with Joseph's shirt and coat, Ethan is hit in the face by a flying pillow. The boys all freeze in their beds. George scoots down under the covers until only his eyes are peeking out.

"A pillow fight, hmm? Well, that is one way to warm up. Joseph, GET DRESSED! I want you at the barn in five minutes, hear me?" Ethan asks tossing the warm shirt and coat on the boy's bed.

"Yes sir." Joseph answers pulling on the shirt and reaching for his pants as Ethan leaves the room.

"He didn't even get mad! Papa would have whipped all three of us if he got hit with a pillow!" Ben whispers to Joseph.

"Yes, we have it better now. We're lucky." Joseph answers reaching for his boots.

Watching Joseph pull on his boots, George says "Joseph, I have to go so bad."

"Well, get up and go then. I wouldn't just lay there if you have to go that bad." Joseph says as George begins to wiggle in the bed.

"I need help. I can't hold the nightgown up and aim and everything all by myself. I'll make a mess on the floor."

"You heard him. I have to be at the barn in _five minutes_! It's probably two now! I don't have time to help you do the pot! If I'm late, he'll clobber me! I already got scolded you know."

"JOOOSSSEPPHHH, I can't holllld ittt."

"Go'dam kid!" Joseph mutters under his breath.

"You better watch what you say or you will get a whipping Joseph." Ben whispers. "You can't have forgotten how he walloped you for cursing the last time. You told me he said he would use a belt if he ever heard of you cursing again."

"I know Ben. I know. I'm watching it."

Rushing into the barn ten minutes later, Joseph quickly grabs a rake and begins cleaning the stall. Ethan is sitting on the milking stool, by the cow. From the sounds of the milk hitting the bucket, Joseph can tell he is almost finished. The cow usually gives one bucketful of milk each milking.

"Joseph, come over here by me. I want to ask you something." Ethan says a few minutes later, as he places the milk by the end of the stalls closest to the barn door.

"Hmm?" Joseph answers only to be given a stern look. "Oh, sorry. Yes sir?" Joseph answers more respectfully.

"What did I tell you to do last night before you began playing with the boys?"

"UH, well, umm, you said to fill the woodbox."

"Did you do it?" Ethan asks as he watches the boy fidget in front of him.

"No sir, I meant to do it but I forgot. I'll get right to it now." Joseph answers honestly. Something about the way Ethan asked the question helps him know he'd better tell the truth.

"No need, I did it this morning. Now Joseph, we've talked about this before. Here in Colorado, storms can come up fast. We have to keep enough wood at the house to heat the stove and use in the fireplace. The woodbox was empty and the woodpile on the porch was down to three pieces. This is one of your major jobs. You MUST keep the wood by the door and in the woodbox. If we were snowed in, we have to have wood to burn. Do you remember me telling you this before?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry. I just forgot about it."

"I appreciate your apology. However, if you forget this_ one _more time, I **will** give you an incentive to help you remember from now on. Do I need to explain to you what that means?"

Shaking his head quickly, Joseph says "No sir, I know." His backside seems to know too, as it is currently prickling as if he sat on a patch of nettles.

"Good, now get the stalls cleaned out."

"OUCH! Uncle Ethan!" Joseph yells spinning back around to look at his Uncle. "Why'd you pop me?"

"That is a taste of what your reminder could be if you need one. You must obey what you are told. You didn't do that last night or this morning. I had to come into your room to get you and then you were late coming for chores."

"I'm sorry I was late. George needed help with the pot. I couldn't just walk out and leave him now could I?" Joseph snaps angrily.

"Would you like to have a time over my knee Young Man?"

"No Sir."

"Then, I suggest you keep the mouth under control. When you speak to me or any other adult, I expect you to speak respectfully. Do we understand each other?"

"Yep."

"_**Excuse me**_? What Did You Say?" Ethan asks, hands on hips, eyebrows down, glaring sternly at Joseph.

"Um, I mean to say, Yes Sir, I understand." Joseph says moving quickly to finish the stalls and put some distance between his backside and his Uncle.

"I'm going to gather the eggs and take them, with the milk inside. I'll come back and help you finish the barn chores. Keep working so you'll stay warm. We're not going to put the horses out today because of the cold. We'll give them each two scoops of oats and fresh hay. We also need to fix water bags to drip into the water buckets. I don't believe the water will freeze if it is continuously dripping. I'll help you learn how to do that when I come back."

"Yes sir. May I move the stallion out so I can clean his stall?"

"No, leave that to me. Lightning is too big a horse for you to handle. I'll take him."

"I can manage him. He's not that big."

"JOSEPH! I said NO. When I say NO, I mean NO. You stay away from that horse or you'll wish you had! Hear me?"

"I hear you." Joseph answers but thinks, _Who couldn't hear you with you practically yelling at me. I just offered to help not to harm the horse. I know I'm new to the ranch life but I'm not so stupid I can't move a horse._

Seeing the hurt and anger in Joseph's eyes, Ethan says "Look Joseph, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Lightning is a very spirited horse. I just don't want to see you hurt. You have to be careful with stallions. They are not as gentle as mares or geldings. Promise me you will stay away from Lightning unless I tell you differently."

"I promise to obey, Uncle Ethan."

"Thank you Joseph. I realize I am expecting a lot from you at your age. It will take you and me together to make this ranch a success. I'm counting on your help. We'll learn together what we don't know. Can you do it?"

"YES SIR, I can! My Papa didn't think I was capable of doing anything. At least you let me try to help."

"Joseph, you do much more than try, son. You do help. You help me, Claire and especially with the little boys. Without you or Claire around, I couldn't do much. I'd spend my time watching out for the little guys. Let me get the eggs and milk inside so Claire can have them to use for breakfast."

Continuing to rake out dirty hay and spread the clean hay, Joseph thinks about what his Uncle just said. _No one's ever told me I was a help to them, well besides Mama and Claire. He really meant it too. I'm helping here! Most of the time he even treats me good. He hasn't taken a belt or strop to me yet and we've been here over six months already. Papa would have whipped me many times during six months! I'm so glad he's gone and hope he never finds us here. I want to stay here forever! Colorado is a much more exciting place than St. Louis. Here we have horses and fishing and fun! There it was boarding houses and staying behind the theater stage most of the time._

* * *

That afternoon, after Ethan has gone into town to do some work for the sheriff, Claire pulls Joseph into their bedroom.

"Joseph, we have to plan something for Christmas. It's only a few weeks away. Uncle Ethan doesn't have much money to buy gifts for the boys. It's all he can do to provide us with food and warm clothes. We had to buy new coats and winter things because we didn't have any warm enough when we came from St. Louis. He hasn't said but I can tell he worries about money. I've been thinking about you and me getting jobs in town to make money for Christmas."

"I don't believe Uncle Ethan will let me off the ranch to go to town by myself or you either. He punished me when I went off with the Anderson twins that time, remember?"

"Yes, you were restricted to your room for the next day. At least he didn't wallop you for it. You knew not to go off without permission. That's why you were punished. No one knew where you were. You scared him and me too, that day Joseph!"

"Claire, I'm old enough to look after myself you know."

"Yes but this is a wild place and new to us. I get scared when you are off somewhere without Uncle Ethan. I think he'll let us go to town if we go together. We can see if Ms. Anderson will watch the boys one day and you and I can work in town. Then maybe we can swap out times of being at home with the boys and working in town."

"That sounds like a good plan, Claire. How are you going to get Uncle Ethan to go along with it? One other thing, just where is it I'm to find a job? I ask you that!"

"I have a plan for Uncle Ethan and as to the job, well you have to do something on your own. I can't do it all!"

"Fine, I'll just see if the saloon is hiring!"

"_**JOSEPH!****" **_Claire whispers scandalized by his comment.

"WHAT!"

"Mama would be so disappointed if you were to go in a saloon!"

"Yeah well, Mama's not here and won't know. I've got to make money somehow. You just said I had to be the one to find the job."

"Not in a _saloon_, Joseph! You go in there and I'll tell Uncle Ethan. He'll take his belt or razor strop to your backside if he hears of you going into a saloon!"

* * *

That evening, Claire asks "Uncle Ethan, after we finish our chores tomorrow, may we all go into town? Joseph and I have something we need to do and the boys want to go visit Mrs. Anderson."

"If you all go together, I don't mind. I do want you back before five o'clock. Agreed?"

"Yes sir, we'll be back by then."

* * *

The next day in town, Claire says to Joseph "I'm going to ask at the millinery and the bakery first. If they won't hire me, I'll check the dressmakers . Where are you going to go?"

"I guess I'll start at the livery. Then the general store I guess. After that I think I'll go ask at the saloon." Joseph says grinning.

"JOSEPH CARROLL! You better not!"

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be good. I'm just teasing Claire."

* * *

"Mr. Everett? Hi, my name is Joseph Carroll and I'm looking for a job. I need to earn some money for Christmas. I can shovel out stalls, exercise the horses, feed and groom them. Could you use a boy for that?"

"Well, I think I could use a little help. You are new around these parts aren't you? I don't recollect any family named Carroll."

"I'm Ethan Cord's nephew sir. My brothers and sister came here to live with him when our Ma died. I'm a hard worker sir and I'll do a good job for you."

"Ethan Cord's nephew huh? He taught you to shoot yet? Him being a gunfighter and all."

"That's EX gunfighter, sir. No, he hasn't taught me to shoot. I'm not allowed to handle the guns sir. I don't think working with the horses needs me to be able to shoot though does it?"

"You have a smart mouth kid! Every boy needs to learn to shoot. What if you came up on a rattlesnake?"

"I'd stand very still and wait while it moves away. If it didn't move, I would move it with a stick."

"You move a rattlesnake in a coil and you get bitten and die, stupid boy! You better learn to shoot real fast greenhorn."

"May I have the job, sir?" Joseph asks trying not to lose his temper at the insults.

"Five cents a day. Work four hours morning or afternoon."

"That will be fine. May I work all day on Saturdays for twelve cents?"

"Ten cents for all day."

"I'll take it. If you'll show me where to pitch the dirty hay, I'll get started, sir."

* * *

Claire wasn't having as much luck as Joseph in finding a job. The baker didn't need help, the millinery shop had already hired an older girl to help out. Hoping this time would be the time she was hired, Claire opens the dressmaker's door and walks in.

"Mrs. Ambrose? Hello, I'm Claire Carroll and I'm looking for a job. I have two little brothers and I need money for their Christmas gifts. I'm very good with a needle, Ma'am. May I show you?"

"My what straight and fine stitches. Young lady, you are a gift from above. I have orders for aprons and towels to embroider for gifts. You are the person for that job. I'll pay you twenty five cents a day or four cents for each finished piece. Which would you prefer?"

"I choose to be paid by the piece, Ma'am. The thing is I can't work all day every day. I can work all day on Saturdays only. The rest, well, probably only four hours. I'm needed at home to take care of my brothers, Ma'am."

"Your Mother must have a lot of younger children."

"Well, there are three younger, Joseph is eleven, Ben is seven and George is six. It's the two youngest I have to look after. My Mama died and we live with our Uncle."

"Your uncle? No aunt?"

"Uncle Ethan doesn't have a wife, Ma'am."

"Ethan? That wouldn't be Ethan Cord would it?"

"Yes Ma'am, that's my Uncle Ethan."

"Now I remember, he's taken in four children by himself. No wonder you need the money. I'll tell you what we'll do. You come into the shop only when you need to pick up pieces to work on. You can work on them at home and just deliver them when you are finished. This shop really isn't a big enough place for two seamstresses."

"Thank you Ma'am. I would be delighted to do that. If you'll just write out what you want me to do and pin it to each piece, I can finish them easily."

* * *

One week later, Claire and Joseph meet in the barn after everyone else is in bed. "I have forty cents, Claire. How much do you have?"

"I have one dollar and sixteen cents. Let me see, one dollar and sixteen plus forty equals ….. Joseph! We made almost two dollars in one week! If we can do that again this week, we'll have almost four dollars to spend for the boys and Uncle Ethan. I think I can get a few extra cents too for extra work. How about you?"

"No, Mr. Everett works me hard and hardly gives me any money. I'm working four hours and he only gives me a nickel a day. I got a dime for all day Saturday and did all the work. He is as tight with money as Mt. Everest is with rock! " Joseph says frowning.

"Where did you hear about Mt. Everest and besides that what are you two doing out here?" Ethan asks from the barn door.

"We're just talking, sir." Claire answers as Joseph says "I heard about the mountain from someone I met in town last month. It sounded exciting."

"You children need to be in bed. It's too cold to be having secret meetings in the barn. Go on, morning comes early."

"Good night Uncle Ethan." Claire says leaving the barn. Turning to follow his sister, Joseph is stopped by his Uncle's hand on his arm.

"Just a minute there, Joseph. What is this about Mr. Everett?"

"I work for him. I clean the stalls, groom and exercise the horses and he pays me for it."

"I don't recall you asking me if you could work in town. You have enough work to do here which you have been neglecting again. If you want to clean stalls, you have some right here that need to be done. Tomorrow, you go into town and tell Mr. Everett you cannot work there any longer. Now go to bed."

Gasping in shock and then feeling the anger at being told he has to stop working, Joseph says "I **_need_** that job! **I won't** tell him I'm quitting! **I won't**!"

Taking the boy by the arm once more Ethan turns him sideways and brings his other hand down hard on the seat of Joseph's pants four times.

"You _**will**_ do as I tell you. You will **not** answer back and tell me you won't do as I say. Now get in that house and go to bed!"

In bed with the pillow over his head, Joseph tries to keep the sobs from coming. His bottom is burning and his throat is also. Hearing his Uncle go back to bed, Joseph pulls his pants on under his nightshirt, puts on his coat and carrying his boots, slips outside. Putting his boots on, he goes into the barn and crawls up into the hayloft. Finally able to give into the hurt he feels, he lets the sobs come.

A sound makes him lift his head from his arms. Somehow he isn't surprised to see his Uncle standing by the hayloft. "What is it, Joseph? You don't usually get this upset over your punishment."

"It's not really the punishment, it is stinging some but that's not it. I need to make money and you took my job away from me. We have to get money for the boy's Christmas."

"Christmas? You are working to buy presents for Christmas?"

"Yes sir, the boys still believe in Santa Claus and will be so hurt if they don't have something for Christmas. Claire and I have jobs and we've made almost two dollars in five days. We can make another two dollars and that will be enough to get the boys each some little toy and some things for their stockings too."

"Let's go to bed, Joseph. I'm tired and it's too cold to have this talk right now. We'll talk about this tomorrow and work something out. Will you stay in bed _this time_ please? I'm already frozen from coming after the two of you the first time and here I had to come get you again." Ethan says pretending to crack ice from his mustache.

"Smiling, Joseph answers, "I'm cold too. I won't get up any more tonight."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Ethan tells Joseph to get his coat and come with him to the barn.

Watching his Uncle saddle two horses, Joseph asks "Where are we going?"

"We are going to town to find you a different job. I don't want you working with Everett any longer. I just don't trust him that much. I think you can do much better than working for him."

"You **are **going to let me keep working?"

"Yes, but not with him. Let's try the General Store. I think Mr. Sanders may need some help. That way you would be INSIDE and making money at the same time. It's just too cold for you to be working outside right now."

"Mr. Cord! How good it is to see you again. You brought the boy with you? He's not going to cause trouble again is he?"

"No Mr. Sanders. Joseph will behave himself." Ethan says giving Joseph a slight tap on the arm to make him look up. Nodding at Mr. Sanders, Ethan says "What do you wish to tell him?'

"Mr. Sanders, I apologize again for breaking that perfume bottle and playing around in the store. I don't act like that anymore. Sir, I'm looking for a job for two weeks to earn money for Christmas gifts for my little brothers. Could I possibly help you with deliveries or stock the shelves or clean up or some other job?"

"Well now, I certainly could use some help. How about ten cents a day plus tips for deliveries."

"Yes sir, ten cents for a day plus tips for deliveries sounds good." Joseph answers.

"He has his own horse to ride for deliveries, Mr. Sanders. I ask that he be allowed to work only afternoons except on Saturdays. I need him at home for chores and to watch his brothers in the mornings."

"That will be agreeable. Now since today happens to be Saturday, may he start today?"

"That will be fine. Joseph, you obey Mr. Sanders and be sure to be home by five o'clock." Ethan says.

"Yes Sir, I will. Thank you Uncle Ethan."

"You are welcome, son. I'll see you later. Have a good day."

* * *

On Saturday, Joseph is busy packing a box of groceries to deliver when the front door of the store opens.

"Hi Joseph! We came to visit you." George calls as he runs to the counter.

"Hi George, Ben. George you need to look but not touch." Joseph calls to his youngest brother who is busy picking up the toys on the toy shelf.

"Ben? Who brought you to town?"

"Nobody, we came ourselves."

"Where's Uncle Ethan?"

"He got tired from working with the stallion and fell asleep. We left him a note."

"Oh boy, you two better high tail it back to the ranch and fast! You are going to be in enormous trouble….

"CRASH" Joseph and Ben hear.

"GEORGE CARROLL What Did I Say?" Joseph scolds sternly as he and Ben walk over to where George is standing.

"I didn't mean to, it fell. I wasn't even touching it!" George sobs looking at the decorative plate now shattered on the floor.

"You two stand over there by the counter and keep your hands in your pockets! If I see your hands anywhere else, I'll put you over my knee and spank you! " Joseph says pointing to the counter.

Quickly sweeping the broken pieces into a metal tray, Joseph walks over and dumps them in the back trashcan. "Okay boys, I have a delivery to make and then I'll take you home. It's going to be close to four thirty by then anyway so I can leave. You better be thinking hard on what you plan to tell Uncle Ethan on why you ran off. Let's go."

Settling George on the horse, Joseph ties the box to the back of the saddle. Climbing up, he reaches down and helps Ben sit on the box. "It's a good thing this lady didn't order any eggs or other breakable things. I wouldn't have a place for you Ben, if she did."

After riding in silence for awhile, Ben speaks up "Joseph, you said we 'ran off' but George and I walked to town. We didn't run."

"Ran off means you went off with out asking or telling anyone where you were going, Ben."

"How mad do you think Uncle Ethan will be? Do you think he's going to wallop us?"

"I just don't know, Ben. I know if I went off like that without permission, he'd definitely wallop me. I'm older though, so I know better."

* * *

After delivering the groceries, Joseph begins the trip back to the ranch. The boys are getting tired of riding already and are getting restless.

"Boys, sit still. You can't wiggle around when you are on a horse. It confuses them on what to do. I'm signaling one thing and you two are telling him something else."

"LOOK JOSEPH!" George calls excitedly pointing at a tree.

"Yes George, that's a nice tree."

"It's not _just_ a tree, Joseph. It's a _Christmas_ tree! Look at it, it's the right shape and it has all its needles just like Mama said they should. OH, I wish we could take it home. It's not that big."

"George, it's a lot bigger than you think. Outside things might seem small but inside they are big. Uncle Ethan said we 'don't have the room in the cabin for a Christmas tree.' I asked him the other day. I'm sorry, George."

"But if we don't have a tree, how are we going to decorated for Christmas? If we don't decorated it's not Christmas. If it's not Chrissmuss Santa cannn'ttt comm." George says breaking into sobs.

"George, Stop It! You are not a baby any longer. You are** six** now. You know Claire has been reading the Christmas Story from the bible to us. Christmas isn't about trees and Santa. Now stop crying!" Ben commands.

Joseph can hear the wobble in Ben's voice so he knows Ben is about to cry too. He knows Ben likes to be thought of as a big boy but he gets his feelings hurt easily too.

"We'll still decorate for Christmas, George. Claire will have us all cutting out decorations, she will be baking cookies and we will have all kinds of fun things. You don't need to be upset about not decorating or not having any Christmas either." Joseph tells his youngest brother.

He's just finished his speech when Ethan appears in front of them. His eyes are dark and his mouth is in a tight line. He looks huge sitting on Lightning and very stern.

"_Joseph, Ben and George_! Just **what **do the three of you think you are doing? I've been looking for you for an hour! Now I find you deep in the woods when it's getting dark! Ben, you get down and come over here. I'll help you up to sit in front of me."

When Ben is settled, Ethan says "Joseph, stay right behind me and follow me closely. We will talk about this when we get home. Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradise: The First Christmas**

Chapter 2

* * *

Riding up to the ranch, Ethan tells the boys "All of you go inside and wait for me in the front room. I'll put the horses in the barn and get them settled. We'll discuss this when I come in. Joseph, make sure the fire is not out in the fireplace."

"Yes Sir." Joseph answers taking George's hand and following Ben to the cabin.

Sitting on the wooden bench seat, Ben watches Joseph add two logs to the fire. "He's really mad isn't he?"

"I think so. I'm afraid we're all in for it this time, Ben."

Sitting in the rocking chair by the fire, Claire asks "What have you boys done now? I know Ben and George disappeared but what did you do Joseph?"

"I'm not sure, really. I had a delivery out by Sutter's Pond. When the boys showed up at the store, I took them with me. We were on the way home when Uncle Ethan found us. He didn't let me explain anything he just ordered me to follow him home. Then he ordered us to come in and wait here while he takes care of the horses."

"Ben?"

"What George?"

"What is Uncle Ethan going to say when he comes in?"

"I don't know but I'm more worried about what he might DO not say. George, I think he's going to wallop us!"

"NOOO! Claire! I don't want to be spanked! Tell him he can't do that to us." George wails launching himself into his sister's lap.

"Hush George. You disobeyed him and he has the right to spank you for it. He's kind of our Pa now. You need to sit up and stop crying as it isn't going to change what happens." Claire says gently as she strokes George's hair.

"Listen to your sister, George. Go sit by Ben." Ethan says sternly. Not having heard him come in the cabin, all four children jump at the sound of his voice.

With George settled beside Ben, Ethan says very sternly "Joseph, I want an explanation. What were you thinking taking your little brothers into the woods that far from town? The thermometer on the feed store read twenty degrees and you decide to take a joyride in the woods? Not only that, but you take your six and seven year old brothers out with you! I had NO idea where you three were. It's only because someone saw you riding into the woods that I found you at all!"

"It's NOT MY fault! I didn't do anything wrong! Stop blaming ME!" Joseph snaps angrily, his voice loud.

Placing his hands on his belt, Ethan tells him "Watch how you speak to me, Joseph. You had better keep a civil tongue before I take my belt to your backside! You _do not_ raise your voice to me."

"Go ahead then, whip me! You've been acting as if you want to for days now. Get it over with. I was doing my job of delivering groceries! The boys showed up at the store right when I was leaving. I had no choice but to take them along. I couldn't leave them in the store alone! If you want to blame me for this then go on. I'll take that whipping you want to give me! I thought you were different. You aren't! You're just like my Father!" Joseph replies quietly as he blinks away tears. Before Ethan can respond, Joseph runs through the curtain to his room. Everyone can hear him sobbing.

"Uncle Ethan, Joseph isn't lying. He said he had to deliver a box of groceries up that way. He's reckless sometimes, but he wouldn't have taken the boys on a joyride just to do it. Joseph's not ever taken them anywhere on a horse at all. He's only let them hold on while he leads the horse around the ranch yard." Claire says quietly.

Nodding in response to her words, Ethan says "Ben, George, we need to have a talk. Come with me into my room now. Claire? Would you please warm up the bed bricks please? We're having an early night."

"Yes sir, I'll get them ready." Claire answers understanding he's going to send the boys to bed early. On the extremely cold nights, the children have hot bricks wrapped in cloth placed at the foot of each of their beds to help them stay warm.

* * *

In his room, Ethan has the boys sit side by side on his bed. Noticing they are both trembling, he wraps a blanket around them.

"Ben, George, what you did today was very wrong. You left the ranch without permission. You both know you are not to go anywhere off the ranch without Joseph, Claire or myself. No one knew where you were. You could have been hurt and we couldn't have helped you. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yes sir." Ben says sniffling. George nods but doesn't answer.

"Boys, when you put yourself or someone else in danger, you will be punished. You put yourselves and Joseph in danger today. Because of your actions, Joseph had to ride more slowly and be exposed to the cold longer. All three of you could have been lost in the woods. You could have been badly hurt in the cold." Ethan says more sternly.

"Both of you have earned a spanking and you are going to bed early tonight. You will eat supper and then go to bed." Ethan says as he reaches over and lifts George out of the blanket.

* * *

Carrying George while Ben follows, Ethan takes the boys into the kitchen to the table. Putting George down on the bench seat, Ethan goes to the sink cabinet. Taking down bowls, he sets the table while Claire stirs the pots on the stove. "Go ahead and let them eat. I need to speak to Joseph before we have ours." Ethan tells her.

"Claire?" George whispers still sniffling.

"Yes George?"

"He spanked us. We got five swats each. My bottom stings!"

"Eat your supper George and don't complain. You deserved a spanking for what you two did today! I'm ashamed of both of you boys!"

* * *

Going into the boy's section of the room, Ethan finds Joseph pretending to be asleep. Smiling a little at the boy's actions, Ethan sits down on the bed.

"Oh, it's a shame Joseph went to sleep so fast. He's missing out on the hot soup and sandwiches we have for supper tonight. It's a long time until breakfast. I guess he'll be very hungry by then. I was hoping he'd feel up to a checkers match tonight but I guess he's just too worn out from looking after his badly behaved little brothers. I admire him for taking such good care of them today. I wanted to tell him that."

Standing up, Ethan watches as Joseph pretends to wake up. "Oh, Uh, is it morning?" Joseph asks with a fake yawn.

"No son, it's still evening. It's nearly suppertime though. Will you come join Claire and myself for supper? The boys will be put to bed in just a few minutes. They are being punished."

"Am I in for a whipping, sir?" Joseph asks quietly. "I really didn't mean to sass you or cause trouble either."

"I know you didn't, Joseph. No, you are not going to be punished. Let's go eat and we'll talk more after supper."

* * *

Coming back into the kitchen, Ethan sees the little boys have finished eating. "Ben and George, time for bed. Come with me." Taking two of the hot bricks from the stove, wrapping them in heavy cloth, Ethan leads the boys to their bedroom.

After helping them get ready for bed and putting the bricks down under the covers, Ethan says "Good night boys. Go right to sleep. I would not want to come back in here and spank you again for talking instead of sleeping. Let's hope tomorrow will be a better day for you."

* * *

After supper Ethan, Claire and Joseph are sitting in the front room near the fireplace. Ethan seems to be thinking so the children are also quiet. Joseph is still not sure he isn't going to be punished in some way so he is busy thinking of how to get out of punishment.

"Joseph?" Ethan says after a long silence. Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, Joseph answers "Sir?"

"I have some things I need to say and I want you to stay quiet and listen while I do. Will you do that for me?"

Swallowing nervously, Joseph answers "Yes sir."

"Joseph, Claire, I have watched and listened to how you take care of Ben and George. I want to tell you both how proud I am that you look after them so well. I am sorry for asking you to do that so often and not being here to help more. When I am here, I don't often know what to do. I'm very new to being a parent and I'm sorry to say I have made mistakes. Joseph, tonight was one of those mistakes. I jumped on you accusing you of taking risks just to have fun. I know now you did not do that. I should have listened to your explanation before I jumped to conclusions and started accusing you. I apologize."

Joseph stares at his uncle thinking "He apologized to me? He's not angry with me? Honestly?"

"You may speak now son, if you wish too." Ethan says watching the boy's face show his emotions.

"I don't know what to say, sir. I've never had an adult talk to me like this. You see, our Pa never talks to us unless it is to order us to do or not do something. If he were here, I would have been whipped with a strop for what I did today even if I didn't do anything wrong. He would have whipped me just for going. He looks for a reason to whip me. Once, when I was Ben's age, I spilled his coffee when I was carrying it to him. He took his belt off and whipped me on my bare backside. I hurt for a whole day."

Standing up, Ethan says "Come here Joseph."

When Joseph has slowly made his way over to where Ethan is standing, he's surprised to find himself hugged instead of swatted. "I will never mistreat you Joseph. There may be a time when you earn yourself a harsh punishment but I will never beat you or the boys. That is a promise. I will do my best to listen to you before I punish you. When I do punish you, it's to help you remember to do the right thing the next time. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Yes sir, but let's don't have any harsh punishments. I don't want to ever get a whipping."

"Then watch your mouth and keep following our family rules so you don't earn yourself one." Ethan responds smiling. "Time for you two to go to bed also. Wrap the bricks and take them to bed. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Yes sir, Good Night." Claire answers as Joseph whispers "Good night."

Right before getting in bed, Claire whispers to Joseph "That was a good try tonight. Too bad you couldn't get him to say he wouldn't ever whip you. You knew all along that wouldn't work didn't you?"

"Yes, but I had to try, just in case. Good night Claire."

"Night Joseph."

* * *

The next week Claire cuts strips of butcher paper and has Ben and George using colored pencils to make red, green and yellow strips. Mixing flour and water together to make a paste, Claire shows the boys how to make paper chains.

"First take a strip of paper and paste the ends together, you have to hold the ends for a few minutes to get them to stick. Now pick a different color and slide it through the first loop, paste the ends together and we have two loops. Okay, boys I'm turning this project over to you. You can each make a chain and then we'll join them together to make one long decorative chain for the front window."

"I'm going to do mine with a pattern, Ben. I'm doing red, yellow, green and white and then start it again. What are you going to do with yours?"

"I'm just going to pick up one strip, paste it and grab another. I don't want to try to do a pattern." Ben answers already making his chain.

After what seems to be a short time for Claire, the two boys are arguing over whose strips belong to whom. "That's my red strip and my green one! You took it from me!"

"Did not, they were mine to start with!"

"Claire! Ben's stealing from me! You said we each had twenty strips and I'm doing my pattern. I had three red and three green strips left and now I only have two of each color! **Ben took my strips!"** George says shouting the last sentence.

"George, stop shouting this instant! Now hush!" Claire scolds him watching as his bottom lip starts to tremble.

"Ben? Did you take some of George's strips?"

"He's being a big baby. It's just paper strips, not money." Ben answers folding his arms across his chest and glaring at his brother.

Watching his sister walk across to the side door, Ben asks uncertainly "Claire? Where are you going?"

"If you are going to act like a thief, then I'll just go tell Uncle Ethan about it. He's just out in the barn."

"NO! I'm sorry, George. Claire, don't tell! Please? I'll give George four of my strips, okay? You won't tell will you?" Ben says completely panicked now.

Turning back to where the boys are sitting, Claire walks over to Ben. "Ben, when you take something that does not belong to you it is stealing. It does not matter if it is a piece of paper, or something else, it's still stealing. What did Uncle Ethan tell you boys would happen if you ever stole something?"

"He would give us a whipping. Please Claire, don't tell him. I don't want a whipping. I'm sorry!" Ben says as tears begin to leak out of his eyes.

"We will keep this between us for now, Ben. If you take anything else that isn't yours, I will be telling. Right now, you need to go spend some thinking time in your room. Go on, I'll come get you when you can come back out."

* * *

The plan to keep the incident quiet lasts only until supper. Over fried chicken and mashed potatoes, George spills the news.

"Do you like the paper chains we made Uncle Ethan?" George asks pointing to the front window.

"They look very pretty, George. You must have worked hard to get those made."

"I did. Ben did too until he got sent to bed for being a thief." George answers innocently as he fills his mouth with a forkful of potatoes.

"What did I say?" George asks at the quiet that comes after that announcement. Looking around at everyone, they all seem to be frozen in place. Ben even has a fork halfway to his mouth.

"Ben? Would you like to explain what your brother is talking about?" Ethan asks pinning Ben with a look.

"No Sir, I don't think I would." Ben answers politely.

"PARDON?" Ethan says his voice deadly.

"You asked me if I would like to explain. I said I didn't think I would like to explain." Ben answers wondering why Joseph is snickering and his Uncle is turning a strange color.

"JOSEPH! This is NOT funny." Ethan barks sternly, causing Joseph to nod quickly.

"Claire, what happened today?" Ethan asks turning to his niece for answers.

"The boys were making chains and each had a pile of strips. George was taking time to make his into a pattern and had his strips lined up by color. It seems Ben uh, well, borrowed two of them without George saying he could."

"By borrowed, you mean stole them, correct?" Ethan asks.

"Yes sir, but he didn't realize taking paper strips was stealing. I explained to him that anytime you take anything that isn't yours, it is stealing. I made him stay in his room for an hour too."

"Come Here Ben!" Ethan says ominously, causing Joseph and Claire to swap worried looks.

Sliding off his chair, Ben walks to his Uncle. "Sir?"

"Claire is absolutely correct Ben. Stealing is taking ANYTHING that does not belong to you no matter how large or small it might be. Stealing is against the law. If adults steal something, they go to jail. When children steal, it is up to their parents to teach them better."

Ethan stops and waits for Ben to answer. "Yes Sir"

"**Look at me Ben and listen really well**. If you **ever** steal something again, big or small it does not matter, I will take you to the barn and give you a whipping. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. I understand sir."

"One more thing, Ben. When I ask you to explain something, you **_do not_ **tell me you don't want to explain. If I ask you to explain, you tell me what happened. You will be in major trouble if you disobey me when I tell you to do something the way you did tonight."

Eyes wide, Ben nods when Ethan stops talking. This is the longest scolding lecture he's ever had. Knowing it's coming to an end, he wonders what might happen now.

"Claire, please take Ben in to his room and settle him for the night. He is going to bed right now. Go with Claire, Ben and we will see you in the morning."

* * *

"Here Ben, here's Snuggle Bunny. This will make you feel better. Uncle Ethan still loves you Ben, we all do. You got off lucky tonight so be glad. He could have spanked you but didn't." Claire whispers wiping the tears off Ben's face as he snuggles up with his well worn stuffed toy.

* * *

"Joseph, take George to the outhouse before he wets the floor." Ethan commands causing Joseph to jump in his seat.

Looking across at his frantically wiggling little brother, Joseph replies "Yes sir" as he hurries to obey. He's not about to make Ethan tell him twice in the mood his Uncle is in right now.

"Hurry George!" Joseph urges as George rushes for the door. Both boys are happy to leave the room at that moment.

"Ben, nearly got himself a whipping, didn't he?" George asks as he comes out of the outhouse.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to catch it when Uncle Ethan called him over to his chair that way. I don't know about you, but I'm not doing anything wrong to cause Uncle Ethan to look at me the way he looked at Ben! He had fire coming out his eyes!" Joseph answers.

* * *

Three days later, Joseph has his last day at the General Store.

"Here you are Joseph, your last pay. You have done an excellent job for me these past two weeks. I would let you work for me again but I'm selling out. I'm too old to take Colorado winters. I have family in the New Mexico area and I'm moving there. The new man, Axelrod, will be here soon to take the store. Before you leave today, I want you to go pick out two toys for Ben and George. Get something for yourself, Claire and your Uncle too. This is part of your pay so don't let Ethan tell you to be bringing it back!"

"I can't argue with him Mr. Sanders! If he tells me I have to bring it back then I do. He's been so grouchy this past few weeks, I'm being extra careful to obey. I don't want to get in trouble. He's not ever whipped me yet and I'm doing my best not to cause him too."

"Well, go ahead and pick out the things you would like. I'll take care of your uncle, if need be. Don't worry."

"Yes sir."

Placing his selections on the counter as he chooses them, Joseph has a wooden hollow cup on a stick that comes with a ball on a string, a metal spinning top that spins if you pump its handle, a set of hair combs with butterflies on them and a grey metal box.

"This is what I'd like to get Mr. Sanders. Is it too much money?" Joseph asks.

"No son, this is fine. You didn't pick out something for yourself though did you?"

"I got the box for me. I'm going to make something with it."

"Well good day to you. I hope you and your family enjoys Christmas."

"Bye Mr. Sanders. Merry Christmas to you too."

Going to Mr. Anderson's hardware store, Joseph asks "Mr. Anderson? Do you have any paint for something made of metal?"

"Why yes, son. I have white and black. Which color do you want?"

"How much do they cost?"

"Ten cents a can. I can get you a small can for five cents each."

"That's more than I can spend. I'll just have to let his toolbox be plain, I guess." Joseph says dejectedly.

"You are making a toolbox for Ethan right?" At Joseph's nod, he says "Come back to the back with me, Joseph. I think I have just what you can use."

A short time later, Mr. Anderson hands Joseph a small can of blue paint. "Here, some fella traded me a can of blue paint one time. He said it would paint metal roofs. No one around here has metal roofs so if you will take this off my hands you will be doing me a big favor!"

"Thanks sir."

"Hurry home son, it's starting to snow. Enjoy your first Christmas in Paradise, Joseph!"

* * *

Finally, it was Christmas Eve, the smaller boys had cut out more paper decorations and now the windows are covered in stars, bells and snowflakes. The little boys have been helping Claire bake cookies and are helping Joseph get ready to pop the popcorn for their Christmas Eve snack. Ben has the long handled metal basket already filled with popcorn kernels. George is in charge of holding the big bowl. Joseph has promised to let Ben hold the handle to help pour out the popcorn, after he removes it from the fire.

"Uncle Ethan, Joseph?" Claire asks after a whispered conversation with the two youngest boys. "If you will please settle yourselves comfortably, we have a surprise for you before we have our popcorn."

After taking the boys back behind the bedroom curtain, she comes back out alone. "Alright Ben, when you are ready." She calls.

Walking out dressed in a long shirt of Ethan's, Ben announces "It was a dark night. An angel appeared to some shepherds guarding their sheep from thieves and wolveses. The angel did say ….…..."_GEORGE!"_ he whispers loudly when his brother doesn't come out.

"Behold I bring you good tiredings unto you a child is born tonight." George gasps out having run from behind the curtain.

Shaking his head in exasperation at George's mangling of the lines, Ben continues "A long way away, a lady and a man were traveling to Bethlehem on a donkey. The lady is having a baby. They go to Bethlehem for the Pa to sign up. He has to sign up that he is going to be a Pa."

Joseph lets out a strangled cough at that news. Looking over, Ethan sees he has tears in his eyes from strangling on his laughter. Ethan whispers "Joseph, settle down. Don't hurt their feelings."

"The town was busy because everybody was doing their shopping for Christmas." George continues the story. "The man was named Joseph ' just like you' George says pointing to Joseph. Ben hisses "_George! Say it right!_"

"Oh and yes, the lady was named Mary, she should have been named Claire, like you." George says smiling at his big sister. When she motions for him to keep going he says " anyway they were tired from their ride on that donkey. It's not much fun to bounce up and down all that long long way."

Joseph loses control at that and tears are running down his face. Even Ethan has to smile. Seeing Joseph crying (or so he thinks), George says "It's okay Joseph. They get to stop riding now." This causes Joseph to burst out laughing.

Seeing that Ben and George are beginning to get upset with Joseph's laughing, Ethan says "Joseph! Straighten it up now, you are upsetting the boys."

Managing to stop laughing and sit quietly Joseph waits for the boys to continue.

"Okay, Um. Well, Oh yeah. " Ben says brightening as he remembers his part. "Mary and Joseph want to get a hotel room to rest. They can't get one because all the Christmas shoppers have all of them. A very mean man at one hotel tells them to go sleep with their donkey so they do. The next morning they wake up and they have a baby."

George says "God came down while they were sleeping and gave them Jesus for their baby. It was his Christmas present to them and us. It was a nice present _**if **_you like babies."

Joseph has to cover his mouth at that. Tears are streaming down his face again. It's all he can do not to laugh out loud. He sees the warning look his uncle gives him and is able to calm himself some.

"The shepherds came all the way from their fields to bring presents for the baby. Lots of kings came too. The baby was going to be a king too so they came to say hello to him. That's why we have Christmas and presents today because of this first Christmas." Ben finishes with a bow.

"Great job, Boys!" Claire says clapping loudly. Ethan joins in and says "That was a wonderful show Ben and George. Thank you for sharing that with us. Right Joseph?"

"Right, uh, it was a good show. Thanks guys. I need to go out, Uncle Ethan." Joseph says to excuse himself.

After a quick trip to the outhouse, Joseph stops by the barn and tries to get his giggles under control. Every time he thinks of George saying "they get to stop riding now." He laughs.

Ethan comes looking for him a few minutes later. "Joseph? It's cold, you need to come inside. Do you have control of yourself now?"

"I'm trying, sir. That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. I'm sorry for laughing while they were doing the show. I couldn't help it. Mama would have loved it though. I wish she was here."

"I know, Joseph. I was amused too. They were getting upset though so you needed to stop. I won't have you hurting their feelings. You know what I think, I think your Mama saw Ben and George's little play all the way from heaven. She never could control her giggles either. Let's go in and have our hot chocolate and treats now. Pretty soon, we'll put the boys to bed so you and Claire and I can be Santa. I haven't ever been Santa so you have to help me out."

Back inside, the boys popped popcorn while Claire heated milk with melted sweet chocolate. When everything was ready, the children enjoyed cookies, popcorn and hot chocolate while Ethan sipped coffee.

"These cookies are good Claire." Ben says around a mouthful of cookie, earning a raised eyebrow from Ethan. Swallowing this time before talking, he says "We have to keep some back to leave out for Santa, George. Don't eat all of them."

"I kept some back for Santa, Ben. Don't worry about that." Claire assures him. Turning to Joseph, she asks "Can you remember some of that poem Mama use to recite on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, I remember some of it. You have to help me out though when I get stuck. Ben, maybe you remember some of it too. It's called A Visit From St. Nicholas.

Boys, St. Nicholas is the old fashioned name for Santa. Claire, you start and I'll do the next part." Joseph explains. Claire adds "St. Nicholas was a real person like us though way back when the poem was written. Santa is a magical person." Claire quickly covers her near mistake.

Claire recites the lines as she remembers them "It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, hoping St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were all nestled all snug in their beds while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads."

Ben asks "What's a sugar plum? A plum with sugar on it?"

"Could be Ben. I have no idea." Joseph answers. "Just listen, it's my turn now." Joseph recites "Mama in her kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap."

"Boys, that means they had on sleeping caps to keep their head warm and went to sleep." Claire explains. Joseph says " Then there's something about a noise and the man goes to look outside and sees a sleigh and reindeer."

"SANTA!" George yells causing Ethan to scold "George Allen Carroll! Do not shout in the house! You nearly made me choke on this coffee. He adds smiling."

"Yessir, sorry." George giggles.

"Excuse the interruption Claire and Joseph, please continue." Ethan tells the older two children.

"Let's see, Joseph, do you remember what comes next?"

"Something about hearing the reindeer on the roof, I think. Then it has something about St. Nicholas coming down the chimney and being covered in soot and ashes."

"I remember this part, Claire says as she recites "He had a broad face and a round belly that shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He spoke not a word but went right to his work, he filled all the stockings. Then laying a finger beside his nose, he rose up the chimney."

"Joseph finish it with me." Both children recite "He sprang to his team and gave them a whistle and they all flew away like the down on a thistle. We heard him exclaim as they flew out of sight, Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night."

"That was a lovely recitation Claire and Joseph. All of you children have such talent. I can see your Mama in all four of you. She would have loved seeing you perform the same as I did."

"Thank you Uncle Ethan. We didn't remember the poem the way Mama used to do it,I know. We made some mistakes and mixed up some things but it was close to how she used to recite it anyway. Maybe someday we can find it written out somewhere and just read it on Christmas Eve."

"That would be nice, Claire. I do enjoy hearing you two recite though." Ethan says. "Joseph, you shouldn't have any trouble remembering school lessons if you can remember these lines."

"School lessons are not exciting or fun!" Joseph mutters to himself not realizing Ethan can hear.

"Well, that was a lovely way to end our Christmas Eve party. Ethan says looking at Claire and Joseph. At their nods, he says "Well Ben and George, it's time for bed for you two."

"AWWW, come on Uncle Ethan, can't we stay up a little longer. It's Christmas Eve!" Ben protests, earning a stern look from Ethan.

"Boys, if you don't go to bed and go to sleep then Santa will just skip right over our house. Santa never comes until small children are in bed asleep." Claire tells them.

"Claire? Where is Santa going to put our presents if they are too big for the stocking? We don't have a Christmas tree to put them under or on."

"We don't need a tree, George. He will find a place for them if he needs to. Now both of you scoot off to bed. Uncle Ethan will spank you if you don't get in bed and go to sleep!"

Both boys gasp at that news and look at Ethan. "Go on, I believe your sister and I both told you to do something and you better obey!" Ethan says trying to look stern.

When the younger boys scramble to get through the curtain to bed first, Joseph and Claire grin at each other and turn to Ethan. "That worked!" Claire whispers.

* * *

An hour later, the three big elves have candy sticks and baked cakes in the stockings, packages wrapped in brown paper on the bench and beside the fireplace. Each boy has two gifts each. Joseph has the spinning top for George and the cup and ball toy for Ben. Claire made them each a stuffed toy bear out of a worn out jacket of Ethan's and bought them a book of nursery rhymes with colored pictures in it to share.

"Alright you two elves, it's time for you to go to bed also. I'll take care of closing up tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Ethan smiles at his two older children. "You have made this a great Christmas. Thank you both."

"You're welcome. Um, Uncle Ethan? Don't be surprised if the boys wake up really early tomorrow. They sometimes do on Christmas. Will that be alright?" Claire asks.

"That will be fine, Claire. I won't scold if that is what you are thinking. I do remember Christmas morning excitement you know. Good night, sweetheart."

* * *

Ethan wakes instantly at a sound from the front room, rising quickly, he pulls on his pants and opens the bedroom door. George is standing in front of the fireplace just staring at the stocking.

"George? Come here son." Ethan calls to him. "You need to go put on your clothes, little one. If we are going to have Christmas then we need to get dressed."

"Yes Papa, I mean Uncle Ethan. Did you see? Santa did come!"

"I saw George, now hurry and get Ben to get dressed too. I know he's awake."

The younger boys wake Claire and Joseph and insist they get up and dressed too. "We have presents!" George tells them.

After opening the gifts, the boys are busy looking at the Nursery Rhyme book with Claire while Joseph talks quietly to Ethan.

"Thank you for the sleds, Uncle Ethan. Claire and I will have fun pulling the boys on them." Joseph tells him.

"The sleds are for you both to use on the sledding hill also, son. We'll go there later today and I'll show you what I mean. You are quite welcome. Thank you for my toolbox too. You boys did a great job painting the stripes and swirls. It's the fanciest toolbox in Paradise."

Appearing at his Uncle's chair, Ben says "Uncle Ethan, I love my stick horse you made me. The horse's head looks like a real horse."

"You are welcome, Ben. Claire helped with the yarn mane and Joseph braided the reins for it."

"Did you like the game Santa gave you, Ben? The cup and ball game?" Joseph asks curiously.

"Yes, I like it but it's hard to get the ball in the cup. I think the top _Santa_ gave George is good too. Tell _Santa_ we like them, okay?"

"Sure Ben." Joseph answers wondering at his brother's emphasis on the word Santa.

"Do you think he suspects something?" Joseph whispers to his Uncle.

"It seems like he is questioning. Don't give it away yet, if you can help it. He's only seven, he doesn't need to find out yet." Ethan whispers back.

"Well now, I think we need to help Claire fix breakfast. I'm ready for something." Ethan announces.

Walking past the front window, George suddenly pulls the front door open. "OH! LOOOKKK!"

"What George?" Ben asks following him out to the front porch. "OH MY! Everybody come look!" Ben calls back inside.

Claire, Joseph and Ethan come to the door to see what the boys are excited about. Looking out into the yard, they see a pine tree in a bucket sitting near the front steps. The tree has pinecones and clumps of red berries hanging from red and gold ribbons tied to the branches. The pinecones are painted at the tips with white paint to make them look as if they are covered in snow.

George says "Santa brought us a Christmas tree! He knew we wanted one, Ben and he got us one!"

Ethan whispers "Joseph, did you do this?"

"No, it wasn't me. Claire?"

"Not me either. Where did it come from?"

Ben calls out "Claire! Joseph! Mama sent us this tree! It has the dove in it she always put on the tree! Come SEE!"

"This IS the dove she always put on the theater tree! Look Joseph, see here where it has a burned place on the wing? Remember the time a tree caught on fire with the candles? Mama grabbed the dove off just in time before the men ran the tree outside. It scorched the wing! Did you put this in our box to bring here?"

"Claire, I haven't seen that dove since two Christmases ago in St. Louis. Did you pack it?"

"No, I didn't know where it was to pack it even if I could have remembered to do it. How did it get here?"

Having listened to their whispered conversation, Ethan answers "Well Claire, I believe we have witnessed some Christmas magic. Children, your Mama sent the dove to wish you all a Merry Christmas."

George says "Merry Christmas Mama. Thank you for our tree!"

* * *

**A/N. ** The lines from the poem "A Visit From St. Nicholas" were not exactly the same as the true poem (which we also know as "The Night Before Christmas"). This poem and the little boy's version of the Christmas Story were written as children might remember them. I hope you enjoyed the children's first Christmas Eve celebration with their Uncle. I hope all of you have a magical Christmas also!


End file.
